


Marathon Kidnapping

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three days. Three days since Stiles went missing, since he was taken by a group of asshole hunters who don’t take kindly to humans working with werewolves. The pack have been working as hard as they can to find him, but these guys are professionals, and they’ve hidden their scent perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon Kidnapping

It’s been three days. Three days since Stiles went missing, since he was taken by a group of asshole hunters who don’t take kindly to humans working with werewolves. The pack have been working as hard as they can to find him, but these guys are professionals, and they’ve hidden their scent perfectly. There’s no way they’re going to find Stiles without some new development, and when Derek eventually does find these guys he’s going to tear their throats out.

So when he gets a text from Stiles’s phone at midnight on the third day since his kidnapping, with only an address, the only thing stopping him from running flat out to Stiles straight away is Scott’s calm hand on his shoulder.

So they plan. They find out what they can about the house, the location, potential trap locations. Which turns out to be completely and utterly useless, because when Derek rings the doorbell like they’d planned, Scott and the rest of the pack hidden and ready to step in, Stiles answers the door.

He looks tired, but unhurt, hair messy but eyes bright. He grins at Derek, and Derek just stares at him.

“What?” Stiles asks, at Derek’s look of utter confusion.

Derek pushes past Stiles into the house, and stops at the sight of a whole group of hunters bound and gagged on the floor. They all glare at him when he walks in, but when Stiles walks in behind him they look down at the ground.

“So, can I get a ride home?” Stiles asks, like he hasn’t just short-circuited Derek’s brain.

“What.” Derek says, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Ride home? Y’know, since I didn’t bring my car to a kidnapping?”

“How…?” Derek asks, eyes locking onto Stiles face, checking again for damage. There’s none there.

“Wasn’t hard to deal with them.” Stiles says, shrugging, and Derek can feel himself getting pissed off.

“You were gone three days!”

“There was a NCIS marathon.” Stiles says, casual, and Derek blinks. “They weren’t hurting me or anything, so I thought I’d wait till after the marathon finished to fight back.”

Derek knows Stiles can fight. That was never in question, he’s trained with a pack of werewolves, even manages to bring them down sometimes. Well, the rest of the pack he beats every time. He only manages to bring Derek down sometimes, normally because Derek gets distracted. Derek’s accepted that Stiles is the one thing he loses his focus around. It’s not Derek’s fault if he finds a sweaty Stiles a little distracting.

But even so, this is big. He’s brought down 5 guys on his own. Derek would be ridiculously proud, if he wasn’t so pissed.

“You idiot! We thought you were-” his voice catches a little, before he finishes “in trouble!” It wasn’t how he’d planned to finish the sentence, but he can’t quite bring himself to admit he thought Stiles might be dead. He knows his expression would give everything away then.

Though he might already have given everything away, judging by the way Derek’s suddenly wrapped up in a firm hug. He buries his face in Stiles’s neck, because he’s there, and it’s right in front of his face, and he smells all wrong, and he can feel Stiles laughing where they’re pressed together. He ignores it.

“Derek.” Stiles says, when Derek presses his lips to Stiles’s skin, unable to stop himself, and Derek pulls away to glare at Stiles.

“I’m still pissed at you.” Derek says, but Stiles is grinning, and Derek can’t quite make his voice threatening enough when he’s so relieved Stiles is okay.

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles says, still grinning, as he reels Derek back in to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:stiles gets kidnapped and the pack spend a week looking for him. when they find him, they expect him either dead or dying, but he’s sitting on his kidnapper’s couch, watching tv and eating popcorn, with half a dozen unconscious guys tied up in compromising positions on the floor behind him.  
> [maybe he doesnt try to escape because he still wants the pack to feel helpful. either that or the baddies have an awesome dvd collection or something]
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure if i like this one or not? Getting back into the swing of writing, rl has been crazy recently, i haven't written in nearly 2 weeks!
> 
> [As always, come say hi, or prompt me, or whatever, here!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
